


Strawberry Field. // Komahina

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Confessions, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Happy Ending, Komahina - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: "I love you.""I love you too."A cliche, yet unexpected confession.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 67





	Strawberry Field. // Komahina

**Author's Note:**

> I write about Komahina so much but I love the ship tons, expect more ig?
> 
> short confession type story

Relaxing in the strawberry field, the ethereal berries saturating the plain green. The large oak tree letting breezes of wind rush through the thin leaves. His cloud textured hair being thrown around in the air, hovering and sinking down into the grass. 

In a starfish position, his figure slightly arched above the feather felt plants - the shade making the herbs feel damp. Eyelids fluttered shut, opening up in attention as some rustling footsteps jogged through the greenery.

"Hm? Hajime?" Nagito's tone of voice was displaying pure confusion, why was Hajime dashing at him across the field? The sun shone down onto the male's green eyes, making them look exotic as he ran.

"Komaeda!" Hinata threw himself to his knees, panting like never before. His eyes sealed shut, his breath being caught at his own pace. Nagito just gave a look of concern, pondering on what the other was in such a hurry about.

"Are you alright? What's going on?" Feeling worry swell at his stomach, thinking of the worst but soon after feeling calmer; a rare smile being painted onto Hajime's face. Pushing aside any dreadful thoughts, all that lingered was confusion.

"Nothing, I... I just wanted to see you." Hinata chuckled as he topped over, parallel to the other individual. Komaeda sighed in relief, shifting his frame to lean on his side. 

The brunette raised his hand to rest on Nagito's face, huffing slightly and trailing his thumb along the side of his face in a continuous pattern. Calmness had washed over both males, even the wind had gotten the vibe and slowed down.

"What's up with you?" Komaeda quizzed, he had never experienced such affection from a friend. Were they even friends? 

"Nothing." Hajime grinned.

"Would you consider us friends?" The other's sudden question sparked some confusion in Hinata, shrugging it off he nodded without hesitation. "Okay," Nagito whispered, his eyes slipping shut.

The wind was just enough to move some locks of hair, a few leaves and miniature petals floating onto both of their facial features. A few parts of mushed-up strawberries joining the flying plants, leaving tiny pink stains on Hajime's collard shirt.

Between the two all that was left was a comfortable silence, the hand of the brunette slipping from Komaeda's face to his hair. Ruffling it slightly, his fingers slipping through the pale curls fluently.

The tree branches above the duo were moving apart slightly, letting even more rays of sunshine slip through. As the minutes passed, consciousness slipped out; both of the boys feeling comfy and secure.

All that could be heard were small breaths and the occasional sound of trees being maneuvered by the wind. The small berries surrounding them were like drops of glitter, scattered everywhere. The strawberry field was often harvested, although when the sweet snacks would grow back; it was like they had never even been touched.

"Hey, Hajime?" Nagito murmured in a soft, breathy tone.

"Mhm?"

"I love you." The sudden confession startled Hinata a bit, not really expecting that. 

Moments like this had only ever commenced in the brunette's dreams, he had never imagined the alternatives of this moment actually happening. The likeliness of anything from his mind transforming into reality just felt artificial. 

Komaeda was internally panicked, however staying in the same calm demeanor. He couldn't ruin the moment now, even if he had already. The best plan to him as of that moment was to continue acting sleepy, so when later confronted - he could say that he was just half asleep.

Just as the cloud-haired male began sliding his eyes ajar, expecting to see a disgusted Hajime, he felt something soft on his forehead as his hair was shifted out of the way.

"I love you too." 

"Hey, wrong place." Nagito jokingly whined, tapping his lips with his pointer finger. 

Hinata dipped his head downwards a bit, capturing Komaeda's lips in his.


End file.
